


If There Be a G-d, Then Hide From His Face This Our Most Evil Enterprise

by summoninglupine



Category: Devilman (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Brooding, Canon: Devilman OVA Series (1987-1990), Drabble, Gen, Moonlight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-12
Updated: 2020-05-12
Packaged: 2021-03-02 17:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24150502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summoninglupine/pseuds/summoninglupine
Summary: Some deeds, even those most foul, you do for love. Some deeds, you might do for hate. Sometimes, you cannot tell the difference.
Relationships: Amon & Sirene (Devilman)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7
Collections: 100 Word Flash - Drabble Flash Exchange Again!





	If There Be a G-d, Then Hide From His Face This Our Most Evil Enterprise

**Author's Note:**

  * For [chou (franchouchou)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/franchouchou/gifts).



Better that she tore his heart out herself. Her lips twitched, the moon full and bright above her, casting her pale flesh, her white feathers in a radiant glow. Better she reached into his chest and tore out that trembling, beating organ herself than let him persist in this fashion, the mongrel servant of a wretched child.

It sickened her, filled with her wrath, with contempt, filled with her with aching sorrow. To think that this should be his fate, the place he would fall; Amon, who once had darkened the skies. Better that she tore his heart out herself.


End file.
